Doomsday
Doomsday is a 2008 British science fiction action film written and directed by Neil Marshell. The film stars Rhona Mitra as Eden, a soldier with a cyborg left eye sent into a post-apocalyptic Scotland to find a cure for a outbreak. The film in many ways is a female version of John Carpenter's ESCAPE FROM NEW YORK (1981) with elements of THE WARRIORS and the MAD MAX films. Story In 2008, an unknown killer virus, dubbed "The Reaper Virus", has infected Scotland, turning people into savage animals and killing the host. The UK government cannot quarantine the virus because they have neither cure nor vaccine, and they decide to build a 60-foot containment wall over the border with Scotland, isolating it from the rest of Britain, and also the docks, airports and bridges, preventing it from spreading. Meanwhile, with SAS teams evacuating the last of the healthy survivors, a Scottish woman begs a soldier to rescue her daughter, wounded after a riot and missing her right eye. A soldier sacrifices his place in the helicopter to save the girl, and she is transported out of the quarantine zone. The quarantine is deemed a success, with the rest of the Scottish population dying off from the virus, in ensuring the safety of the rest of the UK population across the decades. However the genocidal quarantine operation formed by the government destroys diplomatic relations between the UK and the rest of the world including the United States, causing massive unemployment, civil unrest and extreme economic turmoil. 27 years after the Scotland quarantine, in 2035 London, during a police raid, the police officers find several people infected with a similar Reaper Virus. Fearing that the virus has returned to the rest of Britain, Prime Minister Hatcher and his right-hand man, Canaris, share with domestic security chief Captain Nelson news of survivors in Scotland during a CCTV filming of the area, and they believe a cure may exist there. They order him to send a team into Scotland to find medical researcher Dr. Kane, who was working on a cure when Scotland was quarantined. Nelson chooses Major Eden Sinclair, the little girl saved in the initial evacuation, now grown up and an SAS soldier, to lead the team, with a new medical mechanical eye to replace her missing one. As Sinclair's team approaches the wall, they are warned by Nelson that there will be no backup or no way of leaving without the communications online, but Sinclair insists on getting in. They breach the wall and close it, entering the quarantine zone, while Nelson stays behind in the safe zone. They depart for Glasgow and, while searching the local hospital for survivors, Sinclair and her team are ambushed by a gang of marauders. After losing numerous members of their group including both APCs, Sinclair and Dr. Talbot are captured whilst Sgt. Norton and Dr. Stirling manage to escape the attack. Sinclair is interrogated and tortured by the gang's leader, Sol, and Dr. Talbot is barbecued alive. During Talbot's immolation, Sinclair manages to escape with another prisoner, Cally, and kill Viper, Sol's lover. After meeting back up with Sgt. Norton and Dr. Stirling, they make their escape via a train driven by Joshua, Cally's friend. They are surrounded by Kane's medieval soldiers, and Joshua is killed while the rest are taken prisoner. Kane informs Sinclair of the truth: there is no cure, just people with a natural immunity, and sentences her and her group to death. Sinclair defeats Kane's executioner, Telamon, while the others escape from the prison. The remaining survivors retreat to an underground facility and find a Bentley in storage. Norton is killed by Kane's men, but the others drive back to the quarantine wall. After a long, high-speed road battle with Sol's marauders, Sinclair is tracked down by a government gunship and discovers Canaris' true plan. Cally can use Stirling's blood as a vaccine for the virus and escape in the gunship, while Sinclair chooses to stay behind instead of returning to London. Nelson flies into the quarantine zone to speak with her and she gives him a recording of the conversation. In the end Sinclair delivers Sol's head to the marauders and they cheer, while the recording is broadcast to the rest of the country. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:2007 films Category:Sci-fi Category:Horror